Two Pink Lines in Texas
by vfft
Summary: Tim and Tyra have to make a couple of quick runs to the drug store for one...or ten pregnancy tests. Set just before the series begins, with a hint of Lyla along with some of the other Dillon people. Complete as of right now, but a good review might change my mind - so please review! The rating is just because of language.


A/N Just something that popped into my head while watching the final episodes while tearing up. For those waiting on "Puckleberry Shuffle: Music to Love By yes, there is more coming. By way, have I mentioned that I absolutely love reviews? Possibly more than Tim Riggins, Noah Puckerman, and Godiva chocolate...wow, the potential stories _that_ conjures up!

Tim's truck fishtailed into the Collette driveway. He could see Tyra's dark-blonde head pacing back and forth on the front porch, boot heels clicking, arms folded across her pink camisole. If you didn't know any better, you'd think she was spitting-mad, but Tim knew better. That was plain fearfulness stalking up there.

Tyra came towards him before he could even open the door. "Took you long enough," she snapped as she slid into the passenger seat,

"Move." she ordered tersely

"Now hold on a minute." Tim drawled, "Just where are we going and why do I have to drive? You got a truck too."

The blonde shot him an angry look out of green eyes. "We are going to the Walgreen's in Aikman so I can get a EPT test or ten. I figure since it's half your fault I'm having to get the tests, you can give me a ride. Then, I was figuring you just might want to keep me company waiting on the tests to be done."

Tim sat in stunned silence for a minute, then turned the truck towards the east. "Fair enough.", he muttered.

He offered to go in with her, but she said she would going in with number 33 for that kind of purchase would get back to Dillon before they did. While she was trying not to look like she was checking out the shelf she was checking out, her mind flashed back to how this had all happened. After all, she was supposed to be the smart Collette girl.

_One month earlier_

It had been the last party of the summer before football camp started. Tyra hadn't gotten too mad about the rally girls around Tim hell, one dirty look from her sent them scattering. What had gotten to her though, was seeing Lyla Garrity with Tim on the porch. Wasn't like they'd been doing anything. Just talking. Lyla perched on the railing in a number 7 Panther's jersey, Tim smiling down at her, one arm wrapped around the porch column. The look on Tim's face though..something like tenderness...that was a look he'd never given Tyra except maybe when she'd awoken in his bed. to find him watching her sleeping. Maybe then.

So, yeah, Tyra had found her way to the nearest keg. By the time Tim had found her, all the pain was gone, and she'd spent the night at the Riggins place.

The next day, as Tyra took her very last pill from the case, _so glad_ to be done with those meds...a little something caught her eye. Something about antibiotics and birth control pills not getting along too well together. She stared, then buried her head in her hands, said a quick prayer, and got along with her day.

_Present_

The drive home was quiet. Tyra looked out the window and chewed her nails. Tim looked over at her a time or two, like he was trying to figure out how to say something, but not sure if he could.

Finally, just before the town limits, he spoke. "Your house or mine?", he asked. "Billy's not home, won't be there for a couple of hours."

"Fine", she snapped. Another look over. Pulling into the drive.

Tim tried again to find the words . "Tyra..?"

"Yeah?"...

"Nothin'"

Roll of the eyes and "Let's get this over with", as she slid from the truck, bag in hand, hurried in. Tim sat in the truck for a moment. Thoughts tumbled through his mind. So much to find words for, but the _right_ words wouldn't come. He got out, slamming his fist into the door in frustration.

As Tim came in, Tyra came out of the bathroom, glanced at him. "Gotta wait five minutes for the results." she informed him. He nodded, got a beer, took a sip. "Tyra, if you are pregnant, I'd..."

"Don't tell me you'd marry me and I could wind up like my mama. Maybe even work with Mindy at The Landing Strip"

"No. damn it. I'd..I'm not your dad or my dad. I'd be here for you."

Tyra's eyes softened a little. "I know, Tim. But we don't even know if we've got anything to worry about yet." She knew there was something better in him than in either of their parents, Coach Taylor was rubbing off on him. But parents at sixteen? Really? Just then Tyra's phone beeped. "Time's up She went back in to check the test.

Tim didn't know what to hope for. He thought he might love Tyra, at least a little, but there was Lyla too. What the hell would they do with a kid? What would Billy say? Hell, he could hear Mindy and Mrs. Collete already. Fingers tensely laced around the bottle, he waited.

Tyra came to the door with tears in her eyes. "Negative..Oh thank God, negative..."

_Ten years later_

Same truck. Same couple. Same quietness on the drive to the same place. Halfway there, Tyra looked over and grinned mischievously "Remember the last time we made this run, Tim? "

He answered by reaching over to hold her hand the one with the small diamond ring and golden band. "Lot changed since then".

"Yep", she agreed, thinking of the years. Lyla had never come back from Vanderbilt except to visit. The Riggins had just gotten an invitation to her wedding to some guy she'd met in medical school. Riggins Rigs was doing well, this time totally legally. Tim and Billy were both coaches at Dillon now. Tim loved working at the high school because he could sneak down to the guidance department to catch a little quality time with the counselor, Mrs. Tyra Riggins, behind closed doors. The Texas nights spent on the porch of their house were more than they'd ever dreamed, even though they weren't exactly peaceful some nights when Mindy and Billy brought all five of their kids over...and then Luke and Becky brought their little hellions, and the entire night was one big football scrimmage.

"Want me to come in this time?" Tim's teasing voice shook Tyra out of her musings.

"Nope, just be a sec."

He set speed records getting home...then paced back and forth just as he had ten years earlier. The door opened, and a tearful Tyra came out. "Tim..it's positive..oh, Tim..we're going to have a baby!"

Tim swept her up, showering kisses on her face, then grabbed the phone. "Coach Taylor...got some news..Mrs. T around?"

A/N Gong of Doom points taken, and thank you. Knew when editing something looked not right (blushing with chagrin)


End file.
